


Marching with Pride

by planetundersiege



Series: Homestuck Trans Lesbians Week 2018 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck Trans Lesbians week, Oneshot, Pride Parade, Trans, Trans Feferi Peixes, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Jade Harley, Trans Female Rose Lalonde, Trans Female Terezi Pyrope, Trans Roxy Lalonde, positivity, trans nepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Homestuck trans lesbians week 2018: Day 7: Positivity.The girls are happily participating in a pride parade.





	Marching with Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I actually was in a pride parade today and it was AMAZING

“Okay girls!”, Jade happily shouted as she held her arms up high, waving her white, pink and blue flag. She wore an identical yet much larger one as a cape. “Time to do this. We rule!”.

Everyone responded, happily shouting and giving each other huge. Jade, Terezi, Rose, Nepeta, Roxy and Feferi, all of them stood there, pride filling all of them. They waved their trans flags, smiles growing on the faces of both the humans and the trolls, this was their day. They would show it, celebrate it. They were precious, and the world should know that. They were here, and they were proud, surrounded by tons of people, either wielding the same type of flag, the rainbow flag, or another flag from the spectrum. This was their safe place, their parade.

All the women were happy. This pride parade was amazing. They walked together with thousands of people all on the lgbt+ spectrum, and the trans women felt amazing, there were included. They loved it.

“Yes!”, Roxy shouted, almost stopping her flag when she jumped a bit. “Being trans rocks! Love your trans neighbors!”

“We’re everywhere!”, Terezi shouted. “Everywhere you turn, you see us! And if you’re blind like me, you smell us!”.

“Yes”, Nepeta shouted. “We’re all sisters! We’re proud to be here!”.

The group then looked at each other, and began to chant.

“Trans and proud! Trans and proud!”.

Yes, this was going to be one of the best days they’d had in awhile, that was something they already knew.


End file.
